Sweet Silence
by angelrks
Summary: There is a new girl in Glee but she doesn't talk. The only person who she truly connects with is Finn. Is there more than just a friendship here.   This is an O/C / EVERYONE friendship story but later on will be an O/C / Finn romance.
1. A Poster Child For Perfection

**Heyyy guys, I know everytime I get started on a story I just abandon it but none of my stories so far have really felt right. But this one does. This is slightly different to what I normally write. I normally only write stories with Kurt as the main character but this is an O/C Finn story but all members of the Glee club will be in it. In fact I'll probably do a chapter of my O/C bonding with each individual character. What do you think? **

**Well this is what my dreams come up with so enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee however I do own my O/C character and the story line for this... story.**

* * *

><p>"Okay guys" Mr. Schuester said as he walked through the doors of the choir room to find the band already set up and Brad already sat at the piano. The Glee club members were all sat in their normal places and no one noticed him as he tried to get their attention. Rachel was sat in the front but she had her back facing him as she excitedly gossiped with Kurt and Mercedes, Mike and Tina were at the back sharing 'sweet Asian kisses', Artie was also sat at the front and unfortunately had the job of trying to explain something to both Finn <em>and<em> Brittany who were on either side of him, Santana was sat behind Brittany playing with her hair whilst Puck was rubbing her leg and Quinn was desperately trying to stop Sam from speaking in a language which might have been Navi.

"GUYS!" Mr. Schue had to scream at the top of his voice to stand a slight chance at being heard. Luckily he succeeded, Rachel turned to face him and gradually, after Puck hit Mike on the knee to stop him and Tina from giving each other even more hickeys than they already had, everyone was facing the front. "Thank you. Geez what's gotten into you all today?" Brittany opened her mouth to speak but after Artie had whispered something in her ear, no doubt something about rhetorical questions, she closed it again. "Right, well now that we are all quiet I have some information for you guys. I have the competition list for sectionals!" The whole team cheered and Rachel opened her folder and grabbed a pen. "The first team we will be competing against is, drum roll please Finn... The all boys a cappella choir from Westerville, The Dalton Academy Warblers..." Again the New directions cheered but quickly quietened down to hear the other competing team, everyone was holding their breath praying that it wasn't vocal adrenaline.

"And the other team to beat" Mr. Schuester added a dramatic pause knowing exactly what all the kids were thinking "... The hipsters, a first year club from the Warren Township 'continue in education' programme. Now they are a glee club composed entirely of old people getting their high school GED's." everybody stared for a moment, shocked, before Mercedes spoke "how are we supposed to compete with a load of adorable old people?"

"Well Mercedes," Mr. Schuester had that smile on his face, the one which meant that everyone in the Glee club knew that he had something up his sleeve "we are all quite well known for our singing and less of our dancing, correct? Obviously we have Mike and Brittany and a couple of other secret dancers here but we could always use the extra help. That is why I want to introduce you to someone who would like to audition for Glee club. She is quite different but we all know what it is like to be different so that shouldn't be a problem. Now, she doesn't talk but apparently she is an amazing dancer so I give you... ANGEL REDWAY!"

Mr. Schuester stepped down into the seating area and sat down next to Rachel, as he pressed a button, on the remote that was in his pocket, Mint Royale's Singing in The Rain came on the audio system in the classroom. When the music began to speed up a little the door slammed open and in walked a girl about 5"6 with shoulder length blonde hair in which were natural brown highlights and a few pink highlights. She had a small amount of black mascara on and some very light pink eye shadow.

She was wearing a tight, dark pink t-shirt with long sleeves which fit her in all the right places, she was also wearing a pair of dark, skin tight jeans with a pair of white converses to complete the outfit. Kurt even noticed that she was wearing a stunning locket and pointed it out to Mercedes.

Whatever the New Directions were expecting was nothing like this. This girl, Angel, looked like she should be a poster child for perfection. She didn't have a hair out of place, but it didn't look as if she had spent ages on it. Her teeth were white, but a natural white not an 'I just spent $1000 on my teeth' white.

Whilst Kurt and most of the girls had been admiring how perfect Angel looked, Mike and Brittany were watching her dance, watching out for any slip ups. But there weren't any. They were both very impressed. Not only was this girl defying what was normal for a Glee audition (singing) by dancing, she was also doing it impressively without any mistakes. Everyone looked at each other amazed, stunned by what they had just seen when Angel jumped onto the piano, did a few knee spins and sat down swinging her legs as the final note hit in the song.

The girl was smiling but suddenly started looking awkward when the club were silent. The members of the Glee club were absolutely gobsmacked and before long were giving this new girl a standing ovation.

"Angel." Mr Schuester spoke as the applause slowly died down and someone, probably Puck had cat-called. "I think I speak for everyone when I say this. Welcome to New Directions"

A simple smile and nod were all Angel replied as she took the seat next to Rachel and Mr. Schue resumed his place at the front of the room.

* * *

><p>"Since it seemed to get you guys jazzed for sectionals last year, I want to make this week our second annual boys VS girls tournament. So, boys on this side of the classroom and girls on that side" he turned around and started sorting sheet music on the piano and quietly told Brad that he would not be needed after all and he and the band could leave if they wished. "Kurt I'm gonna say it again, BOYS team"<p>

Angel looked at the other girls in her team confused; they didn't understand what she was trying to say, so she resorted to pointing at Kurt and Mr. Schue in turn. The girls all looked awkwardly at each other before Quinn spoke up "That's Kurt, he's gay and prefers to hang with us girls instead of the boys, I think that they are still trying to get used to hanging around someone who is gay." Angel rolled her eyes at the boys' antics which made the girls laugh. Mercedes was quick to speak after the laughter though with a fierce "you don't have a problem with that do you? With Kurt being gay" Angel firmly shook her head and indicated for a piece of paper and a pen. Tina equipped her with what she needed, testing that the pen was working on the edge of the paper before Angel wrote in shaky handwriting:

_Not at all, one of my brothers is gay. I don't see that it makes a difference to the person themselves._

"I agree, sorry that I asked it's just we're a family here and if you didn't approve, well, never mind. I'm Mercedes by the way, Mercedes Jones."

_That's a pretty name. I have never met someone called Mercedes, it's very original._

The girls laughed again when Mercedes pointed out that Angel wasn't exactly a common name.

_What are the rest of your names? Who are the boys? They are really cute!_

"I'm Quinn Fabray and the blonde one with the big lips over there is my boyfriend, Sam Evens."

"My name's Tina Cohen-Chang and the other Asian over there is my boyfriend Mike Chang"

"My name is Rachel Berry, the lead singer of New Directions therefore I do not have time to date" Angel rolled her eyes at this but smiled at Rachel to show that she was only joking, surprisingly Rachel smiled back.

"I'm called Brittany S Pierce and that one in the wheelchair is Artie my disabled boyfriend"

_Brittany S Pierce? Like the singer? That's pretty cool. Your parents must be awesome._

Brittany smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm Santana Lopez and I'm dating the fit one with the Mohawk."

"You're getting _naked_ with him" Quinn muttered and finished telling Angel about Puck "His name's Noah but don't call him that, he likes to be known as Puck 'cause his last name's Puckerman." Angel nodded.

"Anyway as I just said, my name is Mercedes Jones and the guy sat to the left of Puck is my best friend Kurt Hummel. Unfortunately, I am single." Angel pounded her chest and held up two fingers as the peace sign which, again, made all the girls laugh and earned her a high five from Mercedes.

_I'm never going to remember all these names_

"Don't worry you'll learn them all soon enough. We tend to spend a lot of time together." Tina explained.

_Cool so you guys like, don't mind me joining you? I don't know anyone else at school. Oh and what's the teachers name?_

"Of course we don't mind. You're part of the New Directions family now! That's Mr. Schuester, he's a Spanish teacher here but he directs the club because he was in a Glee club when he came to school." Rachel told Angel.

"Anything else you want to know?" Quinn asked.

_Yeah, couple of questions actually. 1) Who's the fit guy over there? The tall one. Is he single?_

"Ah" Mercedes giggled "That's Finn Hudson, he's the main male lead singer here and yes, he is single."

_Cool... Final question..._

"Shoot" Mercedes said still giggling.

_What are we actually meant to be doing?_

This made the girls erupt into another laughing session.

* * *

><p>"What do you think they're laughing at?" Puck asked the rest of the boys.<p>

"I have no idea but it looks as if that new girl is settling in okay. She seems quite popular" Artie thought out loud. "Oh poor girl, I think she just had the Mercedes 'we all except each other' speech." Kurt looked up from where he was planning the outfits for the number they were doing and was surprised by what he saw.

"She survived the Mercedes speech and made everyone laugh straight afterwards?"

Sam looked impressed; being a new edition to the New Directions he had had the Mercedes warning. "I guess that's an advantage of not talking, no stammer when you're scared. Not that she looks scared though. I wonder where she came from"

The boys were all quiet for a moment before Mike said "maybe she's foreign. I mean we can't exactly tell from her accent can we?"

"That's another thing," Finn said bringing his gaze back to the group of boys and away from the girls "_why_ doesn't she talk? Is it because she can't or she doesn't want to? I'm really confused." Finn looked at Kurt for help as he always did when he was confused. Kurt sighed before speaking.

"We could ask Mr. Schuester. If anyone will know it's him." Kurt looked around for the Glee club director before giving up and asking, "Where _is_ Mr. Schue?" The other Glee boys looked around before Puck shouted over to the girls, who were yet again in hysterics "Hey girls, where did Mr. Schue go?"

The girls also looked around before shrugging. Rachel looked at her watch and declared "we only have a couple of minutes left of practise anyway. Maybe we should just go to our next lesson before the hallways get too busy." Everyone agreed and moved the chairs back to how they had found them. Angel tapped Mercedes on the shoulder and pointed at her timetable. It said she had Spanish next but she didn't know how to get there. Mercedes looked at the timetable and shouted "Kurt, get your cute, fashionably clothed backside back here" Kurt did as he was told and gave Mercedes his famous bitch stare. "Yes Mercedes? How can I help you?"

"Kurt, Angel. Angel, Kurt." Angel raised her hand as a greeting before Mercedes carried on "Angel's in your next lesson Kurt, Spanish right? Maybe you could walk her there."

"Of course, hey Angel." The fashionable countertenor linked his arm through Angel's and led her through the door of the choir room. "Sorry about my bitchiness. I have a status to maintain. Here we are, Spanish. Can I see your timetable?" Angel nodded and took it out of the back pocket of her jeans, handing it to Kurt. "Ah yes. You're in the same class as me, with Mr. Schuester as a teacher. He's the Glee club director. Looks like we're just on time." Kurt knocked and walked in Angel not far behind.

"Ah hello Kurt. Oh, you helped Angel to find the class. Thank you. It must be scary joining in the middle of a term." Angel just shrugged one shoulder. "Well why don't you take a seat next to Kurt." Angel followed Kurt to his seat and he patted the one next to him for Angel to sit on. "Did you learn Spanish at your old school?" Angel shook her head as she took a small notebook and a pen out of a pocket on the back of her jeans.

_I did, but the teacher wasn't up to much, I think she was teaching us German most of the time. __Ich Liebe Dich. __That's German for I Love You right?_

Kurt and their teacher laughed.

Luckily for Angel, Kurt was rather good at Spanish and as Angel was a quick learner she quickly finished her worksheet (Mr. Schue had given her an easy one about greetings.) and before she knew it it was time for her next lesson which was maths. After she had found her maths classroom, sat down and finished her work it was time for English.

* * *

><p>Walking through the corridors towards, well she wasn't sure what she was walking towards, she spotted Noah. She ran the short distance towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, surprised to see her, "Y'alright?" Angel quickly shook her head. "Lost?" Angel laughed and nodded. "Let's see your timetable then. Oh English? That's down the corridor, up the stairs and the... first door on your right." Angel fist-bumped with Puck and ran in, what she hoped was, the right direction.<p>

Angel looked around the English classroom for someone from Glee club but she found no-one. Walking up to the teacher she kept her head down. "Oh hello, you must be Angel. Well I'm afraid we have a full class now so there is no choice in where you sit. You will be sat at the back next to Dave Karofsky." Angel nodded and went to sit next to Dave.

"Attention please class. I would like to introduce Miss Angel Redway. She is a new student so let's all make her feel welcome. Now please read the books I put in front of you." A few of the students opened their books and started reading but most of the class started talking. Angel, having already read the books several times at home to her little sister, picked up her notebook and started working on the Glee project.

"PSSST..." Dave whispered in her ear about 50 minutes later. She turned to look at him and smiled. "What's your name again?"

_Angel_

"What. Don't you talk?"

_No, not that it's any of your business._

"Look, you're new so I'm gonna let you off this time but just for the record. The jocks rule this school and you would do well to show us respect." Just then the bell rang and Angel couldn't get out of that classroom quick enough. She found her locker and put her books away into it. Mercedes had told her to meet her there so they could walk to the canteen together. Apparently that's where all the Glee guys hung out at lunchtime. Angel had some time to spare as Mercedes had warned her that she might be a bit late so Angel decided to decorate her locker. Inside, she hung a few pictures and was just about to put some of her favourite quotes in when Mercedes came up behind her.

They walked into the canteen, found the other Glee guys and sat down on the same table as them. "Hey Angel," Quinn was the first to speak, "how have your lessons been so far?" Tina slid over some paper and a pen.

_Good except for the fact that I cannot speak any Spanish and I have to sit next to a Dave Karofsky in English._

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Finn asked. Angel shook her head.

_No. Why?_

"He's the school's resident bully. He's on the football team like me, Sam, Artie, Puck and Mike" Finn pointed at everyone as he spoke to help Angel with names "we used to be bullies like him but Glee changed us." Angel smiled as Kurt said, "Thank the Lord!" and Brittany responded with "I thought Kurt wasn't religious."

"How were the teachers though?" Tina asked cautiously.

_Mr. Schue's good, he didn't make any fuss about me not knowing any Spanish. My maths teacher kept talking down at me though. I think he thought that because I don't talk I'm stupid or something._

"Do you mind us asking why it is that you don't talk?" Sam quickly continued with "I mean, you don't have to but we're here if you need to talk, or write or whatever."

_Thanks, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow._

And with that Angel rushed off with a tear in her eye realising that she would have to tell everyone why she didn't talk sooner or later.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Continue? Please review and let me know <strong>


	2. VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Just a note to say that I am handing all my stories over to my amazingly talented best friend Rebecca Smith. She is a gorgeous girl that has saved many a life, literally. The thing is, I have cancer. Brain cancer to be precise and they can't operate because it is too far along. I am going to keep my account open so that I can still read and review stories but I am no longer writing any, I am hanging up my writing hat. Well, I'm not, just fanfiction. The truth is I'm moving on to bigger things, I'm writing a novel at the moment as a sort of therapy for the mental shock of my cancer.

When I asked Rebecca if she'd take over my stories she at first said no, she told me not to give up, but once I had explained that it gets me too stressed because I feel guilty if I don't update she said that yes, she would happily adopt each and every one of my stories. She has made me promise that I will write a collaboration piece with her once I feel ready though. No panic, she is a totally devoted Gleek, even more than I am actually. She has seen every episode at least ten times and can quote any episode at all.

If you need any support at all please feel free to PM me, or if I don't reply within two days then PM Rebecca and she will pass on the message.

Treat her well, she is an amazing person and is the reason that I bounced back after trying to commit suicide and the other things that have gone on lately and I know that she is the one I want by my side during treatment. Give her a few weeks to get up to date with the direction that my stories are going in, I'm going to let her decide which way she takes them and how long they are. I love you all and will miss you with my life, but I will be back for that collaboration piece!

Rebecca's Profile: thumper-littleowl

(Full link on my profile)

P.s She's putting a poll on her profile, she's asked me to ask you which story you would like her to update first and vote so she knows!


End file.
